Détresse d'une nuit, début d'une vie
by AttilatheMyu
Summary: Quand une jeune fille se retrouve confronté à une trahison personnelle. Qu'elle essaye à tout pris de ne pas se laisser aller à ses émotions. n'est-ce pas là le combat de toute femme amoureuse?


**Thème 8 : Pleure, ma fille, tu pisseras moins.**

Des cheveux roses, dans la pénombre apparaissent plus claires. Un visage masqué par des mains fines et tremblantes. Des épaules remontées à la hauteur des oreilles.

Une jeune fille se tient seule, silencieuse dans la nuit.

Un passant risquerait de la prendre pour une apparition dans un premier temps.

Mais, le sang qui coule dans ses veines, les battements de son cœur qui résonne dans ses oreilles, les tremblements impuissants de ses membres viennent à chaque seconde lui rappeler son existence physique.

Son esprit n'arrive pas à se calmer, il tourne et tourne, sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Elle essaye en vain de ne penser à rien. Ses mains tremblantes remontent jusqu'à ses cheveux, tirant dessus doucement dans un premier temps, puis de plus en plus fort. Elle ne veut plus penser à ce qu'il s'est passé, elle sent presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

Les images sont inscrites dans son esprit comme au fer rouge, des images qu'elle voudrait pouvoir déchirer, effacer, javélisé avec violence. Et son esprit, ses émotions qui continuent de tourner en rond : horreur, réalisation, rage, dépression, et tout cela sur un grand fond de tristesse immense.

Sakura a presque envie de revenir en arrière, rouvrir la porte qu'elle a fermé délicatement derrière elle, pour annoncer sa présence à ses deux traitres, et leur faire réaliser à quel point ce genre de chose….

Mais elle ne peut pas, parce qu'elle vient de sortir d'une garde longue, émotionnellement drainante. Et si elle se laissait aller à ses premières impulsions, son copain aurait déjà traversé le mur avec un coup bien placé, et la poufiasse avec lui aurait déjà été défiguré… Elle ne peut pas agir aussi violement envers une civile, même si elle vient de la trouver en pleine coucherie avec… avec son nouvellement déclaré ex.

Sakura a 19 ans, cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi trahie, et que ses larmes ne s'étaient pas manifesté aussi violement.

Elle finit par murmurer, en tiraillant ses cheveux roses une sorte de formule, une sorte d'incantation pour ne pas se laisser aller aux émotions.

« Pleurer ne changera rien pleurer ne changera rien pleu-»

Quelque chose lui chatouille la nuque. Elle a l'impression de ne plus être seule. Et alors qu'elle va pour se retourner, arrêter de cacher son visage, ses expressions, un souvenir se rappel à elle.

Tsunade, dans sa grande sagesse, un jour plus rude que les autres, lui avait caressé les cheveux alors que la jeune fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. D'une voix rassurante mais un peu enrouée, elle avait murmuré « Pleure ma fille, pleure tout ce que tu peux, il faut évacuer les mauvaises émotions pour reprendre le travail. »

Une main, large, calleuse, chaude vient se pauser sur le haut des cheveux roses. Et une voix grave s'adresse a elle.

« Sakura ? est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle reconnait cette voix, et alors qu'elle s'apprête à répondre, à relever la tête, comme si de rien était, pour ne pas inquiéter l'homme qu'elle admire. Elle sent les larmes s'échapper, prendre leurs jambes à leur coup pour dévaler les joues pâles de la jeune fille et s'évanouir dans la nature.

La tristesse et la rage qu'elle ressent, viennent de se libérer avec toute la force d'un barrage qui s'effondre.

Elle fond en larme, de grosses goutes salées, des pleures bruyants. Elle essaye vainement de s'exprimer, de rassurer celui qui l'a surpris dans cet instant de faiblesse. Mais c'est trop tard. Et Itachi ne peut qu'essayer de la rassurer, la calmer, en la prenant dans ses bras, sans comprendre la raison de cette détresse.

_Pleure ma fille, tu pisseras moins_

Et si par la suite, lorsqu'Itachi apprend que la jeune femme est à nouveau libre, et qu'il en profite pour affirmer ses sentiments. Si par la suite, le cœur brisé de Sakura est consolé, aimé, soigné par un homme aux cheveux noir qu'elle a toujours admirés, toujours presque aimé. Cette nuit de détresse, cette nuit de grand pleure n'aura été qu'une étape pour tourner une page sur un évènement malheureux, mais devenu insignifiant dans la vie de la jeune ninja.


End file.
